Love Me Dead
by KatsuMegStirFry
Summary: One-shot./ Love Me Dead- Ludo  Ahahah, I love this song! / Kaname and Zero have an addiction to hurting each other. How can they make it stop before one of them goes too far?  I always forget to upload the document D8


Oh my god, this is so short D8 The shortness pisses me off, dammit!

By the way, this fic would make a lot more sense if you would play the song while reading. Like srsly. Play it. Do it now D8(

**Love Me Dead - Ludo**

* * *

**Love Me Dead**

Sitting within the theater, in the dark ambiance, among the hum and chime of musical instruments would normally be very pleasing. The pureblood had always enjoyed the soothing nature of music, especially so the that of an orchestra. The gentle melancholic strum of the violins, the plucking of guitars, deep, profound notes of the cello.

Normally this was Kaname's favorite place to be when he felt like listening to music, but now he hated it more than any place on earth. The distraction sitting in the third row of seats, in the darkness, was quite hard for him to ignore. He kind of wished he could be part of the orchestra at that moment. They get visitors day in and day out, but never pay any attention to them. Practicing is the number one priority if you play and instrument, and you can't let people or insecurities get in the way of that.

He could hear the hunter's heart beat and his very breath, calm and relaxed. The boy had no awareness of the vampire within the theater. He was asleep, gently dreaming along with the soft sad melodies of the band on stage. _Found him, _Kaname thought to himself.

Walking up to the aisle, he silently fumed. Lately, something about his lover had been really ticking him off. Perhaps it was the incessant nagging, telling Kaname to clean off his desk once in a while, not to leave books lying around, or to wake up the first time he was told and not have to be yelled at a hundred times, like a child. Sometimes he swore Zero was his mother. Who know the teen was such a neat freak. It was like he had OCD!

No, actually, it wasn't these things that really bothered him that much. He did . . . _love _Zero, after all. He just hadn't said it aloud yet. He loved Zero, and he was sure the hunter knew that already without having to be told, but lately he had been so . . .

_You're awful. _

Gah! Just thinking about his odd behavior set the vampire off! Zero had not only began to yell and scream at him even more than usual, but he would have violent outbursts and try to injure Kaname, which resulted is pissing the other party off, and he would grab Zero and shake him so hard and yell at him so viciously that hateful tears would well up in those pure (purely diabolical) eyes.

_You're a faith healer on TV, and office park without any trees._

The tears would eventually begin to fall, and entice Kaname to catch them with his tongue, and then that would make the hunter even angrier, and he would attempt to roughly shove the vampire away. Then they would begin to wrestle more, pushing the other away, then pulling them closer, splitting lips, opening welling gashes, punching, kicking, thrashing. Upon drawing blood from Zero's mouth Kaname would pull his face close and dip his head low to kiss the pain away, pulling his lip into his mouth and sucking lightly on in.

_I love you._

The pale boy would moan and give in. Kaname's mind would become hazy through blood lust, and he'd rip Zero's shirt right off of his delicate, white shoulders. From there he would mouth and nip at Zero's jaw, and throat, and just barely making it to his neck before he would bite down. As the blood flowed the hunter would regain his senses through the pain of entry, and claw and scratch at his lover's skin once more. He'd flail and thrash, trying to run away, but failed when Kaname latched his wiry arms around his back, inching his hand lower to the waistline of his casual, torn jeans.

_You suck so passionately  
You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature!_

Again, Kaname sucked on Zero's neck, the feeling of blood being drained from his body bringing to him less pain and more pleasure. The vampire would push him to the floor and pull his pants away, licking and caressing the bloody bruises he'd inflicted not too long before. Through the slight, tender pain, the hunter would again awaken and thrash, clawing at Kaname's back, creating deep scratches.

_You're hideous! And sexy._

Kaname felt an unnecessarily rough tug on his hair as he swallowed a particularly sensitive area. Growling and snarling, he looked up and slammed Kiryu against the wall of the bedroom. Then he'd hear that pitiful yelp of pain, then he would reach forward and gently caress the bruised, swelling skin of a porcelain doll, making the fragile body shiver with apprehension. Bringing trembling pink lips closer he'd pierce them with his fangs and paint them in red, then reach inside the hunter's warm, wet mouth with a voracious urgency. Then his sweet little doll would wrap his arms around his neck, and beg to be taken. It was very hard to get his muscles relaxed, but through soft touches and running hands along his stunningly gorgeous legs, it worked. And take him, Kaname did. The first push, always the worst and most painful, tore a scream from Zero. But the inside of Zero's body was heavenly. He was always so hot inside, and his body flesh of velvet rubbed against Kaname just the right way, and practically made the vampire purr with delight.

_She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me_

In the silver light of the moon, and the light of the fireplace, Kiryu's skin was bathed in gold and silver, adorned with crimson red and bruising purple. His cries of pain and moans of pleasure mixed together, pulling on Kaname's hair much less than tenderly, bordering on trying to rip it out. The vampire's motions were rough and careless, and Zero's screamed with each thrust, feeling blood trickle from between his legs.

_And when her edges soften  
Her body is my coffin._

Soon though, his body melted from stiff and pained, to languid and pleasured. Kaname's harsh treatment of his body too, dissipated and they were gentle souls again. Their bout of violence had ended just as quickly as it had started. However, guilt began to well up, thinking about the marks that they have left on (and within) each others bodies.

_I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed._

The love session would end, both lovers lying quietly, painfully on separate sides of the bed, back to one another. They didn't want to reflect on the violence that they exhibit a little more commonplace nowadays. They drift asleep, troubling dreams, and harsh days awaiting them, and their hectic lives.

_What the hell is wrong with us, _Kaname thought alone to himself, staring at the peaceful fave of his lover.

_Must be the sign on my head_  
_That says, oh..._  
_Love me dead! Love me dead!_

**?thisisaline:)?**

Zero awoke to someone's hand brushing against his cheek. He flinched as it ran over a throbbing bruise he had received but a few hours ago. Opening his eyes, he wasn't particularly shocked to see Kaname standing over him, but he was surprised to find such a haunted look in his lover's eyes.

"What's wrong Kaname?" The hunter sat up and held Kaname's face in his hands.

The vampire leaned into the soft touch, and kissed one of the scratches on the back of Zero's hand. Then he leaned forward and placed a gentle peck on the sore, swollen lips he has so ruthlessly bitten not so long ago. He brushes silver hair from those diabolically pure eyes, and quietly whispers, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Zero watches in amazement as a single tear falls down a noble cheek, and the pureblood he thought he knew so well nuzzles his hand like he never wants to let go. Reaching out, he wipes away that tear and brings up that sweet, loving, protective gaze that he'd grown so used to. Before he can say a word, Kaname blurts out a quick, "I love you, Zero."

Everything he was about to say had been blown out of the water. In all the time they'd been together, Kaname hadn't told Zero he loved him before. It was easy to tell he did love Zero, but to what extent the hunter wasn't sure, but if the vampire could cry and say it so sincerely to his face, with pure gleaming brown eyes, then surely, he must love Zero a lot.

All Zero can do now is lean down and place a tender kiss on Kaname's lips and say, "I'm sorry too."

"Please say it again, Kaname."

_Wha' 'bout that sign on my head  
That says, oh...  
Love me dead!_

**?thisisaline:)?**

I dunno okay, random quick one-shot thing. I found the song "Love Me Dead" by Ludo, and I fell absolutely head over heels in love with it. Now I sing it wherever I go! Da-da-dadadada~

I don't own the song, or the characters, but I do own the story :'D

Thanks for . . . reading this far, if you have. Please review, I like to have constructive criticism.


End file.
